Zorrito
by Ifeelsickk
Summary: Dib Membrane always wanted kids. However it never occured to him in his life that his child would be half alien. ( ZADR / ZADR smeet OC ) ( I haven't written a fanfic in a long time and I worked really hard on my OC who existed prior to me writing this story so please go easy on me )
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

When Dib Membrane agreed to become mates with Zim, he never really expected children. It seemed impossible. Zim's race was infertile and even if they were able to produce, Zim seemed to be male coded, so there was no way they could have kids, Dib being male himself. He would be lying however if he said he didn't want children. Dib had thought about it, plenty of times, having a child sounded nice. Though Dib was unsure about his parenting skills, due his father never being around during most of his childhood, but he would try. He would be better than his father. Dib would rather die then unknowingly become his dad and succumb his child to the same fate he endured. Being ignored, being abandoned, discouraged for his interests, flat out abused. No. He would be better. So much better.

Zim didn't see the purpose in children, they were just tiny drooling humans as far as he was concerned, not to mention stinky! The Irken saw no use for human babies, other than perhaps to build his own army of kids, but humans were weak, infants even weaker. They wouldn't last. Dib had expressed that they could adopt a human child but Zim didn't really find that idea very appealing. If they had a child, that child had to be thiers, biologically. But that was impossible, sure humans perfected cloning other humans ( Dib was proof of that. Being a clone of his father ) but human cloning technology couldn't possibly handle Zim's amazing and superior Irken DNA! No, what he and Dib needed was Irken technology! The kind of technology used to make smeets, but, how was Zim supposed to get that? Smeet machines were not something that could be sold, they were built in the walls of Smeeteries and its not like you can just waltz over and take one. Zim pondered how to fix this dilemma until he realized he could just make his own! He had the technology! And if anything he could get parts he lacked from that Vortian he was always bargaining with. The Irken smirked triumphantly as he went over to tell his human mate the good news.

Dib had been researching local orphanages in the area via his laptop when Zim came strolling in with a gigantic smirk on his face. Dib sighed, he knew that smirk. That was the I have an amazing plan that I fail to realize will blow up in my face because I don't think my ideas through smirk. Dib sunk in his chair, what was it this time? "Whats your plan, space boy?" Dib asks "Save the big speech about how amazing you are, just tell me so I can list all the reasons why it won't work" Zim continued to smirk, simply strolling up to Dib and closing his laptop shut "Zim! I was doing something important! What the fuck!" Dib yelled, opening his laptop only for Zim to close it again "Whats your problem!?" The alien grabbed Dib's collar shirt, pulling him close. "Forget about adoption" he hissed. Dib raised a confused eyebrow "uhh why?" The irken let go of his human, clenching his fists in a very dramatic fashion "Because I propose something better! We don't have to adopt a stinky human child! We can have our own!" Dib made a face "uhhh no we can't" he retorted "We're both male and your infertile, remember?" Zim looked at Dib "Yes but listen! Irken children. Smeets. They are cloned, using a host DNA. Now humans, they have cloning technology yes? But they're technology is inferior compared to Irken technology of course! And I doubt an Earth cloning device can handle my amazing ZIM DNA" Dib rolled his eyes. Zim continued "So I plan to build a machine that will be able to handle both our DNA without hindrance! A machine that could create our very own smeet! Just think about it Dib" he looked at his mate, tone now very serious "Would you rather have some filthy human stranger's child or your own?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dib didn't give Zim an answer right away. He said he would think about it and in the meantime, told the Irken he better not start working on the machine until Dib gave full consent, which Zim reluctantly agreed. Dib had locked himself in the bedroom to really think about the situation.

Dib felt like he should really ponder what Zim was suggesting. They would be having a child through a cloning device. Dib shuddered as the word ' _clone_ ' danced around in his head. He pinched his arm and before he could do anything drastic to his body, he held himself tightly to calm. Dib was a clone, an experiment created by a man who he addressed as his father, though the Professor wasn't much of a father. If he agreed to Zim's little machine, then his child would be cloned, just like he was. This thought gave Dib anxiety. He didn't want to be like his father. He _never_ wanted to be like his father! He certainly didn't want his kid to be going through an existential crisis after finding out they are a clone! Dib held himself tighter. He still had moments were he felt like a ghost, unreal, artificial, fake. Usually he would be pinching at his skin and pulling his hair out, then he would have a panic attack. But now, he had gotten a little better at handling those moments, and found that hugging himself seemed to ease his mind, as if he was confirming that he was in fact real. Dib looked to the floor, despite the fact that the child would be cloned, when he really thought about it, the child would be _theirs_! He and Zim! Both of them combined into one being! Dib couldn't help but think how amazing that would be. When he thought about it more, about what Zim asked earlier. Would he rather have a stranger's child or his own? Well, Dib would rather have his own child in a heartbeat, and if cloning was the only way to get it then, so be it.

Zim couldn't help but feel concerned. He hated when Dib locked himself in their room like that, it made Zim feel uneasy. He started to worry that he somehow upset the human with his plan, Zim understood that Dib said he was just going to think about it but- what if that was just a lie? The irken went over to the door and knocked "Have you thought about it!?" He called. Dib let out a startled "Jesus christ!" The knocking forcing him out of his thoughts "uh...yeah..just give me a minute" he took a breath. Everything will be okay. Cloned child or not, he will not become his father. Everything will be okay. The young man walked over and slowly opened the door, being greeted by Zim who stood below him, arms crossed. Dib went over to the couch, Zim following close behind. He sat, immediately taking the Irken's small hand and squeezing it gently "I thought about it" Dib began "And...at first, I was scared because the child would have to be cloned and the last thing I want to do is become my father. I refuse to bring a child into this world if it meant I have to be like my Dad" Zim felt bad about suggesting the device now, even though cloning was necessary, he knew how Dib felt on the subject "Dib-" the alien stuttered "Z-Zim is sorry..Zim shouldn't have suggest-"

"I'm not finished"

the Irken's antennae perked up in confusion but he let Dib continue. "And then I realized" the human explained "That even though, the child will be cloned...that doesn't mean I'm like my father right?" He looked at the Irken "I mean- as long as I don't..do the things my father did to me, everything will be okay right?" Zim didn't know if Dib actually wanted him to answer but he gave a little nod anyway. Dib smiled softly "And So, I now give you permission to do whatever you have to do, build whatever you have to build, so that we can have our child together" he kissed the irken's gloved hand. Zim smiled at the affection, relieved that Dib wasn't upset and agreed to the plan. Zim, now full of confidence and determination, hopped off the couch and went over to the trash can that led down to the base lab. He had a lot of work to do.


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

It took the Irken a whole two weeks. Zim was sure that he's never put that much time and work into any device he's ever made in his life, not even the virtual reality he constructed for Dib when they were children took this long! Building a whole machine to create and support the development of a whole smeet, a hybrid at that, took patience and care. Though Zim lacked both qualities, he tried his best, using his genius, ambition, and GIR, who wasn't really the best assistant but proved to be useful at times. Zim got it done, and it will work and be amazing because _he built it._ The machine resembled that of the usual ones found on Irk; it was bulky, made of a blue tinted steel substance , and there was a big glass tube in the middle in which the smeet will be formed and incubated. There was also a separate compartment in which a mechanical arm would take the sample of the host and or hosts blood in order to form the smeet. Zim had made sure to program the machine to recognize and accept human blood samples as well as the standard Irken blood. Honestly, he was immensely proud of himself for managing to get this done, and he was sure that Dib would be pleased as well.

Dib, however, was beginning to doubt himself. How sure was he that he could take care of another living, _breathing_ , life? Was he that responsible? Was he sure he could handle this? Because as much as he joked that Zim acted like a child, he was positive that actually raising another living being would prove to be more difficult ( especially since they would be related to Zim ). Now that he thought about it, he had no idea what a good father figure looked like or acted like! He wasn't exactly raised by Mister-fucking-Rogers! _Oh god!_ _He couldn't do this!_ He would fuck this kid up, he would fuck this relationship up, and he would end up all alone and depressed just like he was all those years. Before he could stop himself, he ran over to Zim, who had just conveniently came into the living room. "I can't do this!" He exclaimed, voice wavering and anxious, the Irken raised one of his antennae in confusion "What?" Dib took a shakey breath, he felt like he was going to explode "I can't...I'm sorry...I can't..be responsible for a _whole other life_ Zim! I just can't!" Zim fell silent. Part of him was upset, if Dib didn't want to do this then _why did he give him permission!? Did Zim just waste two weeks building a whole machine FOR NOTHING!?_ Though deep down, he understood that getting upset wasn't going to solve anything, especially if his mate is already in distress. "Why can't you do it?" The irken asked in the most calm voice he could muster.

Dib blinked, not expecting such calmness to come from _Zim_. He would expect the little alien to yell or demand why he didn't want to go through with this, but he didn't question it, being grateful. "I...I just don't think I'm cut out to be a parent. I don't know anything about being a father and I don't know-" he stuttered "T-This is all just happening a little too fast and I guess I'm n-not that ready as I thought I was.." Damn, he wanted to cry. His trauma was ruining everything! All his fucking problems were just...biting him in the ass! He's so not stable enough to take care of a kid...and he hated that.

Zim never understood humans, they were so fragile and delicate, they acted so strong and yet they are all weak. Humans can so easily be broken, physically and emotionally. And half of them didn't even realize that. What Zim did understand, however, was that Dib had gone through a lot, he had been broken..not by himself but by others who treated him unfairly. He was fragile and other humans took advantage of that in order to completely destroy him. He was the most intelligent human in the whole Earth, and yet other humans were so blind and stupid as to ruin him. Zim had gone through hell, back on Irk, hard training and war and violence. He's seen his fair share of fucked up things, but..he considered Dib the most strongest person he knew. Even if he never said it out loud. The Irken, though not quite good at comforting, placed a clawed hand on Dib's shoulder "If you're not ready, you're not ready" he said simply.

The machine then stayed in the lab, covered by a white sheet. As time went on, it began to gather dust, being unused and Dib couldn't help but feel guilty, thoughts of what could have been eating away at the back of his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dib smiled wide as he noticed his daughter wake up from her nap in her living room crib. The toddler called out to him in excitment as she noticed him approach "Papa! Papa!" She babbled as she attempted to reach him, Dib couldn't help but chuckle "Yes princesa, I'm here" he cooed softly as he lifted her up and spun her around "How is princess Dana doing today hm? Did you enjoy your nap?" He kissed her cheek and poked her little antennae that stuck out of her short raven black hair. Dana giggled and poked her Papa's cheek in return.

Dib then found himself swinging his now 7 year old daughter. They were at the park, she was laughing and exclaiming how she wanted to be pushed higher. They had a picnic afterwards and went out for ice cream.

"Papa?" Dana asked as she licked her cone, her tongue very serpent like, similar to Zim's. "Yes princessa?" Dib replied, looking at her with a smile. "How come you didn't let me exist?" She asks, Dib blinked in confusion, startled "w-what?" Dana started to cry, dropping her cone "You didn't let me exist papa!" She sobbed "You said you weren't ready to have me! Why!? You didn't let me exist! _You didn't let me exist!"_ Dib backed away, scared and startled. She kept sobbing, repeating _"you didn't let me exist"_ over and over and over and over and over-

 **"Dib!!"**

His eyes opened to see Zim gripping his shoulders, looking very concerned "Dib!!" He yelled again. Dib blinked then noticed a tear roll down his cheek, was he crying? What just happened? Was that a dream? Shit! He pushed Zim aside and ran to the living room and then turning to the kitchen, wanting to go down to the base. Zim, even more concerned than before, sprinted after him "Dib!!" He called out "what's wrong!?" The young man was shaking, he needed to go down there! He fucked up! _He fucked up!_ He should've done this when he had the chance! Zim, now caught up with him, gripped the back of his shirt "please Dib-" he said, calmly "please..whats wrong? Tell me. What are you trying to do?" Dib slowly turned his head to face his mate

"Zim...I think..I think I'm ready now"

Zim gripped Dib's hand as they stood in front of the machine "Are you sure?" Zim asks, Dib glanced at him and nodded "Yea.." He squeezed the Irken's hand "I've never been so sure in my life" Zim nodded and let go of Dib's hand to activate the machine. It whirrled and made a noise as is slowly came to life. A mechinical arm immediately stretched out, offering two sets of needles for the blood samples. Zim looked at Dib again "Are you ready?" He asks, just to really make sure. Dib gave a soft smile, taking Zim's hand and kissing it.

"I'm ready"

They began to take the blood samples.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

( A/N: Someone requested context and i apologize for not being clear on where this story is set and the ages of the characters so here you go: This story is set mainly in Zim's house, he and Dib live there together. This story is set in the future, Zim and Dib are both adults at least in thier 20s..well at least Dib is in his 20s. Zim..I'm not so sure...not sure how Irken aging works. Hope this helps )

Seeing it was so surreal. Dib never thought he would ever see this day, let alone see it repeatedly. His child growing slowly until it can breathe, run, laugh, cry, scream, whisper, jump, paint, dance, crawl, write, read-... He never thought he would create such potential. He never thought he would create something beautiful. He never thought he could experience something without doubt, or regret. But there it was. His precious child. Not even fully developed, and it was already Dib's whole world, he was so happy and proud. He liked to check on it everyday, sometimes he would put his hand over the glass, similar to how a soon-to-be father would place a hand on his wife's pregnant belly..and just whisper to the infant developing inside. Zim had explained that Smeets already knew how to speak as soon as they were born..so..perhaps the little one could hear by now. He hoped it could hear him. Hear him whisper promises, hear him say that he would protect it with his life if he had to, that he would love and cherish every moment he had with it, that he would never abandon, or abuse it. That he would try his best, to be the best father that he could be.

Zim didn't understand human parenting, however he couldn't help but feel bursts of joy and pride whenever he checked on his precious Smeet. He was always pleased to see it developing properly, and watching it change and grow. He often thought with relief, that his smeet would be the first to not have to go through Irken military training immediately after it was born. It didn't have to prove itself to anyone, it didn't have to be a soldier or an invader. It didn't have to prove its worth to Irken society. It can just be itself, and Zim would rather have that for his smeet than have it be thrown out into a world of training and violence and judgement. When Dib wasn't around to hear, Zim would often speak to the developing smeet in Irken tongue, often words of praise and joy. For the first time in his entire life, Zim felt truly happy. Happy to have Dib, and now happy to have this child.

Visiting the machine become a daily thing for the both of them. Checking on the smeet, making sure the mechinical arm feed it the proper nutrients. Then, on June 22nd, 2089 the light on the machine that indicated smeet maturity turned green. The computer announced that the smeet was ready to be born. And both Zim and Dib rushed to the base lab.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Dib! Do you have the towel!?"

"Yes I have the towel! Why wouldn't I have the towel?!"

"I'm just making sure filthy human worm with a giant head!"

"Now is not the time for insults, space boy!"

"I know! Zim is just nervous!"

"Well how do you think I feel!?"

Dib clutched at the small towel in his hands. This was it. Today, he was officially going to be a father. Zim stood beside him, waiting patiently for the machine to do its final job. Dib Membrane, though not religous, couldn't help but pray silently at that moment.

 _You're going to be okay. We're going to be okay. Everything will be okay. Amen._

The mechanical arm attached to the machine grabbed at the incubation tube that held the small, half irken child. Zim and Dib held their breath anxiously as the arm proceeded to break the glass in half.

A green substance and broken glass covered the floor as the smeet fell foward, unmoving. Dib, in panic, was about to run to the small being but Zim had stopped him, explaining that the infant was not yet alive. It required an electric shock. Which it received seconds later from the mechanical arm, it now stood up straight. Dib looked down at the small one, it was tiny, it looked exactly like Zim, save for a small tuft of hair on the top of its head that resembled his scythe cowlick.

"Well are you just gonna stare at him or are you going to pick him up?" Zim interrupted. Dib jumped "H-Him!?" He looked to Zim, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Yes, it is male. The main giveaway is the antennae. Notice how it is straight instead of curly." The irken explained "That determines weather an irken is male coded or female coded. This one is male"

Dib looked back at the newborn, it was male. He has a son! Holy shit... _he has a son._

The human grabbed the little one with the towel, wrapping it around him like he saw nurses do to babies in various youtube videos. He held the boy close to his chest, looking down at him. He was beautiful, and tiny. Dib was pretty sure he could fit in the palm of his hand! Everything he ever doubted about this was gone. The fear of becoming his father eradicated from the back of his mind. Dib was pretty sure that when his own father looked at him for the first time as an infant, all he saw was a successful experiment. When Dib looked at his child, he saw beauty, he saw infinite potential. He saw his own flesh and blood. He saw love in its purest form.

The baby looked up, his fuchsia eyes staring at Dib with curiosity. "Hello there" Dib cooed softly, smiling lovingly at his newborn child "Hello mi hijo, I'm your Papa.." He sniffled, tears welling up in his eyes "god..you are perfect" he breathed.

"Papa?" The infant suddenly asked in a small voice, Dib completely broke. _Holy shit he already said his first word_ The human started to cry "yes" he hiccuped "y-yes, I'm..I'm your Papa" the tears wouldn't stop. God, he's never felt so many emotions at once. "I..I'm your Papa, and..I'm gonna take good care of you okay?" He sniffed "Okay hijo? I love you with all my heart and..and I- Nothing will ever hurt you. I promise" he smiled "I'm gonna be there for you. Always" Dib never wanted to let go. He wanted to hold his son forever.

Zim never thought he could feel such emotion for a tiny smeet but something stirred up inside him when he saw Dib hold the infant. It made all of his emotions go haywire, to the point where the irken was shaking as he slowly approached his mate and newborn child. Dib looked up and exclaimed in what could only be described as pure joy "Zim! Zim do you see this!? This is our _child!_ _Our son!"_ The Irken nodded "yes.." He squeaked "the smeet is...is absolutely beautiful" he gripped Dib's shoulder looking down at his offspring. Emotions were still complicated to Zim, even though he clearly had an abundant range of emotions, both good and bad, Irken society had drilled into him that the very act of having any emotional attachment to _anything_ was more or less a sin. Punishable by execution even! Either that or..you were simply labled as _defective_. _A flaw_. _A mistake_. Though he tried his best to allow himself to feel more, convincing himself that it was okay all along, it was still hard for him to accept. He cared about this tiny smeet that he and Dib had made together, of course he cared and he loved his son so much already! But it was showing it that was the hard part.

Dib squeezed Zim's hand, he understood how hard it was for Zim to express emotion. Hell, it took him _months_ to finally say 'I love you'. But Dib was patient, and willing to help Zim break out of that shell. Though he could see that the alien was already rebuilding that shell, that barrier, and Dib didn't blame him..this was a whole new expirence for him, a whole new set of emotions to get used to and accept. And like before, the human will be patient and will do anything he could to help. Though, he could tell Zim obviously loved the child already, he could see it in his eyes..the parental instinct was there, Zim just had to find a way to let it out.

They had discussed names. Zim thought it was only fair that Dib got to pick the first name. The human couldn't help but think of the daughter he had in his dream, Dana, obviously named after Dana Scully from _The X-Files._ He then thought, since this child was a boy, it would be appropriate to name him the opposite of Scully, which was Mulder. So, Fox.

"Fox" he decided, looking up at Zim "His name is Fox"

"Eh? Like the animal? Are you insane!? Why would you name our child after an animal!?"

"It's a name! Yes its the name of an animal, but it can be used as a human name as well!"

If Zim had eyebrows they would be furrowing in confusion "...Humans are weird.." He shrugged "But you picked it so I guess its okay..." Dib smiled in satisfaction "good."

Zim got to pick the middle name. Zete, which was the name of one of Irk's moons. At first, he wanted the child to have his name because obviously the name Zim is a _perfect_ and _amazing_ name and who better worthy of that name than his own flesh and blood! But Dib had remarked with much snark that the world didn't need another Zim. So, rather reluctantly, the Irken compromised. So Zete it was. Fox Zete Membrane.


	7. Chapter 7

( A/N: Ayyy guess whos still working on this!!! please enjoy! feedback appreciated )

Chapter 7

Dib Membrane jolted awake as his son started to cry for the 5th time tonight. He squinted at the clock; it was 1:00 in the morning. _Ai yai yai_. Dib glanced down at Zim "Your turn" he mumbled sleepily.

"Snore" Zim responded, pretending to be asleep. Dib rolled his eyes.

"Come on Zim! I already went last time! Its your turn!" Dib rubbed his forehead as his son's cries echoed throughout the house.

"Snore" Zim once again replied

"I know your not actually sleeping! I mean really- who snores like that? You told me Irkens don't sleep! Come on!"

"Snore"

" _Dios Mio_..Zim come on!!!"

"Youknowmoreaboutcaringforinfantsthanido- snore"

"Fine! Whatever!"

Dib threw his blanket aside and hopped out of the mattress. He walked down the hall, and into his son's nursery. Unlike the rest of Zim's house, which had this fuschia and purple color scheme going on, Fox's nursery was deep blue, decorated with pictures of the moon and various planets, the space theme complete with little glow in the dark stars that stuck on the ceiling. Dib found his little one, sitting upright on his pale blue crib, he looked upset as if he was waiting for someone to show up forever. And he was still crying. Dib gently picked him up "Whats wrong Mi Zorrito Bonito?" He cooed softly, smiling a little as his son's crying ceased once he was held "I already changed you, and I already sang you a lullaby. So what is it this time, hm?" He yawned "Are you hungry?" Fox seemed to perk up at that, his antennae twitching slightly "I guess that means 'yes' " Dib chuckled.

Holding his baby son in his arms, Dib made his way to the kitchen, he was glad he made sure to buy all that baby food. "What do you want?" He asks as he opened one of the cabinets. Fox looked up, not recgonizing any of the food at all, though he noticed they were all different colors so he just chose the one he liked. "Red" he pointed to a little red colored container. That was meat and vegetables. Dib grabbed that one for him, getting a little spoon as well.

Dib sat down, towel on his lap and another on his shoulder, cradling Fox in his arms as he started to feed him. He was cooing over him and kissing his little face, while attempting to get him to swallow down the food. However, as soon as the baby food slid down Fox's throat he immediately started to throw it back up. This did not alarm Dib at first, as he was taught babies would often do this, his first reaction was to sit Fox up and over his shoulder and pat his back lightly, which he did. Dib then became alarmed when he noticed Fox was throwing up a lot, and saw a glowing green substance all over his towel and on the floor. _Oh shit_.

"ZIM!!!!!"

The Irken ceased his "snoring" and in deep concern ran out of the bedroom and into the living room "what happened!?" The Irken asks, panicked then gasped as he saw the green substance that covered the floor. Dib was holding their smeet, dread spread across his face "ZIM HELP HOLY SHIT!" The small Irken ran over "WHAT IN IRKS NAME DID YOU DO TO OUR SMEET!?" Zim demanded. Fox continued to throw up, his green skin getting extremely pale by the minute.

"I j-just" Dib stuttered, his anxiety rising "I j-j-just-"

"DID YOU GIVE HIM YOUR DISGUSTING HUMAN FOOD!?"

"Y-Yea- But-"

"ARE YOU INSANE!?"

"GOD DAMMIT ZIM STOP! I DIDN'T KNOW! JUST HELP! TELL ME HOW TO FIX THIS!!!"

Zim's antennae twitched, he sighed. _Stupid humans_


End file.
